1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cookie and cake cutters and, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a cutter from a deformable metal strip into any desired configuration.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Cookie cutters have long been utilized to cut shapes from dough to provide cookies of different shapes for eating enjoyment during holidays or special occasions throughout the year. These cutters are usually simple in design and small in size because of the method of construction. The prior art method of constructing cutters is to shape the cutters by hand using rudimentary tools and molds. Prior art methods were the only means to maintain fabrication costs low enough to allow the cutters to be sold at a reasonable retail price. Although maintaining reasonable fabrication costs, prior art methods of manufacturing cookie cutters are not capable of providing low cost elaborate configurations at sizes corresponding to those of a box cake.